


Gloves

by KittieHill



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Finger Sucking, Intense Orgasm, John is a Very Good Doctor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Raven is a terrible influence on me, Shaky Medical Knowledge, Sickfic, latex glove kink, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to write a story which included Latex Gloves and Prostate Play. This is what I came up with,</p><p>Not Beta'd, Not for profit etc.</p><p>I've done some research on this subject and although it's not 100% medically accurate, it's not really important. Please comment and let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenOceana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOceana/gifts).



John’s head lifted in confusion as he listened to the chain of the toilet flush for the third time in less than an hour; despite the privacy issues which sharing a flat with another man raised, John’s doctor training kicked in enough for him to fold up his newspaper and walk with squared shoulders to Sherlock’s bedroom. Knocking on the door, he called out Sherlock’s name and was met with silence.

“Everything alright?” John asked softly, rapping on the door with his knuckles.

“Fine John” Sherlock grumbled, “Sorry to bother you”

John sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Sherlock was always so difficult to convince when it came to medical treatment, usually choosing to ignore his injuries until John either bullied him into sitting, or hid the skull. He wasn’t about to be deterred,

“I have some stomach calming tablets in my bag if they’d help” John continued.

“I don’t have loose bowels” Sherlock replied through the door.

“Oh” John sighed, finding it extremely hard to diagnose Sherlock through the wooden barrier between them “May I come in?”

Sherlock opened the door and stood staring down at his friend, his face seemed rather flushed and his curls had a wild quality to them as Sherlock shuffled from foot to foot “What?”

“You’re obviously hurting or struggling, let me help” John soothed, “I can help you”

“It’s rather an embarrassing scenario” Sherlock grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair and began to pace back and forth around his room.

“Sherlock, I’ve scuttled around in bins with you before tonight. I’ve stitched you up; I’ve held your hair back when you were sick that night after almost drowning in the Thames. What can possible be more embarrassing?” John smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

“I-I’m finding it hard” Sherlock started before trailing off.

“Okay…” John coaxed.

“I am struggling with urination” Sherlock continued, his pacing stopping to stare at John “and it hurts when I attempt to ejaculate”

“Oh” John nodded in understanding. “I see”

“Indeed.” Sherlock grimaced “It’s rather frustrating”

“I bet it is” John smiled, “How long has this been happening?”

Sherlock frowned and looked off into space “I haven’t been able to climax for seven days, urination has been roughly five”

John nodded at the new information before adding ‘Well, would you like me to see if I can help?”

Sherlock looked suspicious and narrowed his eyes at his friend looking for an ulterior motive.

“I think it may be something to do with your prostate although you’re rather young to be at risk however it may be worth checking out” John started, completely professional as always “Unless you would prefer another doctor? I can arrange an appointment with Dr Ahmed, he’s rather nice”

“Will it hurt?” Sherlock blushed, the whole thought of John touching him intimately was causing a strange fizzing sensation in his abdomen.

“It may not be pleasant at first” John admitted, “It’s going to be swollen and sore”

Sherlock thought for a moment; the idea of John inserting anything into his anus was nerve-wracking but his body ached with pain and frustration from his lack of ejaculation. He hadn’t orgasmed for a week due to the pain and his entire mind felt full from the inability to switch off, orgasms had always been a way to reset his brain and without them, he felt himself becoming overtired and strained.

“Very well” the detective nodded “what should I do?”

John looked around the room and grabbed a towel from the wardrobe “Lie down on your side, you can leave your shirt on but you need to strip down the bottom half” John smiled reassuringly “then just lay this over you”

Sherlock nodded and watched as John turned to leave “Where are you going?”

“I need some supplies” John replied “Lubricant, gloves, that sort of thing”

“I have lube” Sherlock said, opening his top drawer and handing the tube to John.

The doctor chuckled and raised an eyebrow “Very Berry Sherlock? Really?”

Sherlock blushed and turned his back as he stripped off his clothes, leaving John to walk to his supply cupboard and grab the latex gloves and lubricant before returning. Knowing that it was likely to be messy with Sherlock’s lack of ejaculation, he also grabbed a second towel and a glass of water before returning to the bedroom where Sherlock lay on his side covered with the larger towel.

“You’re not allergic to latex?” John asked as he snapped on the non-powdered gloves. His senses immediately heightened into doctor mode at the scent of the gloves wrapping around his hands,

“I use them all the time, you know I do” Sherlock grumbled.

“As far as I know, you’ve never used them up your arse before” John replied tensely “I’m just ensuring that I’m not going to cause you more pain”

Sherlock blushed and John raised an eyebrow “Really?”

“Shut up” Sherlock mumbled, embarrassed as his secrets were revealed.

“You just… put them on and go to town up there eh?” John grinned playfully.

“Experiment” Sherlock whispered before dropping his head to the pillow. “Can we just get on with it?”

“Fine” John nudged Sherlock until one leg was lying out flat and the second was pulled up to the detective’s chest. Sherlock held it up and grimaced as John lifted the towel to check the intimate area for tears, swelling or rashes.

“There is no way you’ve torn yourself? No rough or unlubricated sexual activity?” John asked, watching Sherlock shake his head “Any unprotected sex?”

“No. No sex of any kind…. Ever” Sherlock insisted with a challenging stare.

“Oh. Right… well” John used his thumbs to spread Sherlock’s buttocks and look at the pink and untouched hole beneath.

Sherlock stilled and closed his eyes until John spoke low and authoritative “Oh no, no going into that Mind Palace of yours. I need you here and communicating with me”

“It’s embarrassing” Sherlock whined, his cheeks a lovely pink colour.

“Why? I’ve stitched you up before now. I’ve treated all of your other medical complaints it’s no different” John reassured as he moved one hand to grip the medical lubricant and open the lid with his thumbnail.

“It’s a bit different, what with you sticking a finger in my arse” Sherlock grinned before groaning low “Just… get on with it please”

John nodded and poured some lube onto his fingers before returning to Sherlock’s cheeks “I need you to take a big breath in please,”

Sherlock inhaled deeply and felt the first stretch of John pushing his thick digit inside; the feeling was intensely different to when he had done it himself due to the differences between their finger size. Sherlock’s long, musician’s fingers had quickly worked their way inside whereas John’s seemed to be stretching him wide as he slowly pushed.

“Good, you’re doing good” John reassured his friend “Bit more”

Sherlock could feel himself grimacing and slammed his eyes shut as he attempted to regulate his breathing; he had never felt so violated by another person, his body was being penetrated by another person for the first time ever and yet Sherlock couldn’t deny that it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation.

Reaching his hand beside him he pulled out a spare latex glove and held it in his hand; the smell was reassuring, a plastic scent which immediately placated him and caused his blood pressure to reduce as he brought the glove to his nose and inhaled deeply.

John noticed the gesture but mentally shrugged it away as another of Sherlock’s quirks. He twisted his finger until he felt Sherlock wince and jerk away from the pressure of John’s digit against his prostate,

“Okay so I’ve found the prostate” John started before running his finger softly over the gland, apologising each time Sherlock hissed or flinched in pain “It feels a little swollen. That could be a hint of infection or your inability to ejaculate”

“Just make it go back to normal” Sherlock grumbled, flinching and looking down angrily at his friend who gave him a soft look and a small whispered sorry.

“I can attempt to massage it. It has been known to help when combined with antibiotics but I must explain what will happen” John said as he stilled his finger still inside his friend. “You may feel pain, if it’s too much let me know and I’ll refer you to an urologist for specialist tests. You may ejaculate although it’s rather rare to orgasm from prostate stimulation alone it may happen. If it does, don’t worry. You may urinate but again, not a problem”

“Will it stop hurting?” Sherlock whispered, a sad look crossing his face.

“It may be sore tomorrow but you’ll feel more relaxed and it should help with the urination issues. I’ll bring you some antibiotics home with me tomorrow” John nodded “Want me to continue?”

Sherlock nodded his head and exhaled shakily, picking up his glove he scrunched it up in his hand and felt the latex pushing against his palm. The smell was everywhere and caused his head to spin in the most arousing way possible much to his confusion,

“You may get an erection” John continued.

“Okay, okay” Sherlock gestured for John to continue and winced when John pulled out his finger and reapplied lubricant before adding a second. Sherlock closed his eyes tightly but attempted to relax his body to the intruder as John gave a sweep of his digits and pressed against the bundle of nerves, causing Sherlock to cry out and grip his glove tighter.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry” John mumbled as he ran a comforting hand up and down Sherlock’s leg. The glove sending shivers up and down Sherlock’s spine,

The detective looked down; his penis had rapidly begun to swell much to his dismay. He didn’t want John to think of him as weak and unable to control his body but he remembered that he had been advised that it may happen and exhaled shakily as his cock started to leak. Slowly at first, the milky drips ran along his inner thigh from the awkward position of his leg before rolling onto the bedding beneath,

“That’s it” John smiled reassuringly “There we go”

Sherlock shivered at the almost overwhelming sensation of being drained; it wasn’t like a regular orgasm, there was no dizzying high followed by the crash of lethargy which came with his average climax but instead, a type of low-level arousal which burnt low in his stomach as his cock _drip, drip, dripped_ its white fluid out of his tip.

“How are you feeling?” John asked softly, his eyes flitting between Sherlock’s face, cock and anus.

“Um-hmm” Sherlock nodded “fine”

“Just a little bit more” John soothed, his fingers still continuing to stroke and caress Sherlock’s insides with dedicated love and care for his best friend. The fact that John’s cock had started to harden was a complete coincidence, the lack of sexual relief on his own part combined with the soft grunts and pants of Sherlock had titillated him.

John and Sherlock worked in silence with only the occasional sigh and groan escaping Sherlock’s lips as he was milked and massaged from the inside; a large wet patch had formed under his leg where the thick cum had flowed. Sherlock groaned deeply, his head beginning to roll side to side as something happened deep inside him; his stomach fluttered and his eyes rolled back as he began chanting John’s name along with a warning of “Oh, something’s happening John”

“Relax Sherlock, shhhh, let it come” John soothed, his eyes wide as he watched Sherlock’s hips begin to thrust minutely back and forth with soft little pants escaping.

Sherlock grabbed the bedding in his fists; ignoring the gloves momentarily as he arched his back and cried out in bliss as ropes of thick and white cum sprayed across his thighs, sheets and skin. John could only watch impressed as Sherlock’s whole body trembled with finally being able to explode and expel the built up semen. John lifted his pressure and simply circled his digit as Sherlock’s eyes blinked open in shock,

“Feel better?” John smiled watching as Sherlock nodded in a daze before reaching down to grasp his cock. He hadn’t intended on stroking himself but the need was growing desperate as he turned onto his back with John’s fingers still inside him, his legs open wide and the towel lying discarded on the bed. Sherlock grabbed his cock and began to stroke hard and fast, his eyes burning with intensity as he flicked his wrist at the top and looked down at John still between his thighs. John’s eyes were wide, his pupils blown black with lust and need as he watched Sherlock tightly gripping his prick and stroking, _harder, faster, harder._

“Don’t stop” Sherlock begged, looking at his best friend “please”

Knowing that he couldn’t refuse Sherlock anything when the detective said please; John began probing at Sherlock’s prostate once more, feeling the fluttering of Sherlock’s hole around his fingers was overwhelmingly sensual as he stroked and caressed inside his best friend. Sherlock could only stare, his mouth open wide as he twisted his wrist as he reached the tip, smearing the leftover cum and precum down his shaft for better lubrication. Deciding that it wasn’t enough; he had a sudden idea and grabbed the latex gloves, placing it over his palm he gripped himself again and wailed loud and desperate as the unpowdered plastic touched his skin. The scent seemed to be around him completely as he arched his back and wailed loudly, his hips stuttering to a stop as he froze in a silent scream.

His cum exploded from him and covered his stomach, chest, chin and cheeks with rope after rope of ejaculate. John could only watch stunned as Sherlock gripped the headboard with his free hand and whimpered as his hole fluttered around John’s digits.

The doctor pulled his fingers out carefully; pulling off the gloves he left them by the side and grabbed his own cock. He knew it was probably a bit _not good_ but the vision of Sherlock completely wrecked by his orgasm was too enticing and John couldn’t control his impulses. Grasping his cock, he took six long strokes before he was choking out a groan and coming over his own t-shirt in long, stringy ropes.

The two men’s breathing was the only sound in the room as they caught their breaths and focussed their brains. Sherlock blinked his eyes and looked over at John, wondering when the doctor had released his own cock and orgasmed. He felt a pang of sadness that he had missed the moment but instantly forgotten as the afterglow of his orgasm washed away leaving him cold and shivering,

“How are you feeling?” John asked, attempting to wipe away the mess with the towel on the bed.

“Better. Much better” Sherlock sighed, a gentle smile lighting up his face.

John nodded before deciding to risk everything, “So, Latex eh?”

Sherlock flushed and shrugged “I like the feeling”

“You know…” John trailed off before meeting Sherlock’s eyes once more “we have six different types at the surgery”

Sherlock grinned and met John’s eyes for a shared look “Well, I always trust my doctor to give me the best possible care”

“Absolutely” John smiled before moving to kiss Sherlock passionately.


	2. Oral Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been given the go ahead by Raven who insisted it was sexy, 
> 
> It was beta'd by sherlockholmesconsultingvampire who is a terrible, terrible influence on me and makes me write smut and watch filthy pornography. It's all her fault.

“He got quite the punch in,” John cooed as he helped Sherlock up the stairs into Baker Street. Depositing the younger man onto the sofa he walked to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit and clicked on the kettle to boil some fresh water. Sherlock touched his lip cautiously and winced as he felt the split along his lower lip and the chip from his bottom tooth.

“I did tell you to wait,” John continued as he gathered his supplies and walked back to Sherlock’s side, “but ohhhh no, Sherlock Holmes knows better.”

“I do,” Sherlock grumbled and rolled his eyes, folding his arms around his chest as he pouted.

“Uh ha.” John nodded as he dipped a piece of cotton into the water and allowed it to cool, grabbing a pair of latex gloves. John raised an eyebrow as he watched Sherlock’s pupils expand with desire until only a sliver of silver blue remained. Remembering their previous experiment with the latex glove, John smiled and played innocent as he snapped the plastic against his wrist, watching as Sherlock’s pink tongue flicked out to wet his unfeasibly dry lips.

John braced himself on the coffee table and leaned forward, his glove covered hand touching Sherlock’s lips and causing the detective’s breath to hitch slightly at the sensation. John soothed him with a soft shush before running his fingers across the plump, pink lips ensuring he was careful not to hurt Sherlock any further.

“It doesn’t look deep, you’re lucky.” John smiled as his fingers dipped into the inside of Sherlock’s mouth and ran across his teeth and inner lip. The doctor ignored the whine of need which escaped the detective at the feeling, the smell and taste of the latex suddenly surrounding him. “Let me clean you up.”

Sherlock nodded and blinked slowly in understanding as John carefully raised the wet cotton to Sherlock’s lip. John maintained eye-contact, watching Sherlock stiffen and gasp as the cool water ran over his mouth and down his chin to collect on the knee of his expensive tailored trousers. John extended his non dominant hand to cup Sherlock’s cheek in a soft and gentle hold whilst he dabbed at his lover’s lip.

“I better check your teeth too.” John insisted, although he didn’t have any dentistry experience, he wasn’t willing to give up this opportunity of combining Sherlock’s obvious medical kink with his love of latex.

The noise which escaped Sherlock could not have been classed as a word; rather it was a breathy and desperate sigh which turned into a moan as John dropped the cotton and ran his fingers along the inside seam of Sherlock’s mouth. The detective closed his eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying the plastic scent so close to his nose and the warmth of John’s glove clad hand inside his lips.

“Your bottom one has been chipped slightly,” John added, rubbing his finger across the uneven line of Sherlock’s teeth until he reached the broken tooth, “but it doesn’t look so bad.”

“Hmm.” Sherlock grumbled, the pressure in his underwear was almost stifling and he almost couldn’t control his hips from thrusting forward, desperately seeking some sort of friction.

“I’ll check the others,” John smiled. “Open wide.”

Sherlock hesitated before stretching his mouth open and groaning as he felt John push his fingers further into his cheeks. The pull of the latex felt divine in a way that Sherlock had never expected and his cock gave a feeble twitch as it pressed against his trousers. John ran his fingers over Sherlock’s gums and felt the younger man bend forward, his cheeks flushing and his breathing panting hot over John’s wrists.

“I better check your tongue.” John attempted to sound confident but his own voice had become breathy and soft as his cock hardened at the sight of Sherlock so completely wrecked in front of him.

Sherlock nodded and stuck out the pink muscle; gasping when John gripped the tip between thumb and forefinger before rubbing his middle finger up and down the wet tongue smiling as Sherlock groaned and his eyes rolled back.

“John...” Sherlock groaned although it sounded more like ‘Gong’ since the doctor still had hold of his tongue.

“I’m sorry that the latex probably tastes terrible,” John lied. “The horrible, plastic taste lingering on your tastebuds. Luckily these ones are unpowdered though as I wouldn’t imagine you would want the powder pressed against your tongue, being swallowed down your throat,” John continued, watching as Sherlock began to shuffle and wiggle his bum on the seat, “and the smell too. I imagine it’s overwhelming to your brilliant senses, being so close to your nose you’ll be able to smell the medicinal aroma and the way my own sweat mixes with the latex.”

Sherlock whimpered, his hips thrusting up in desperation.

“And I’m sorry about the texture. People assume that gloves are smooth like silky tights or freshly shaved skin but that’s not true. They have little grippers on them so when you’re using them on any sensitive organs they skirt across the pain and pleasure barrier unless they’ve been specifically lubed up. Feel?” John paused to let go of Sherlock’s tongue and started to thrust his two fingers in and out, watching as Sherlock ran his tongue around the digits as though he was sucking off a cock. John could only watch in wonderment as Sherlock swirled his tongue around his fingers before closing his lips around the base of John’s digits and pulling up, slowly pushing the gloves further back into his throat. The detective whined low, his groans rumbling down John’s fingers and wrist to travel straight to the doctor’s groin. Sherlock clamped his eyes closed as he got closer and closer to his untouched orgasm, his hips thrusting forward to allow his sensitive head to find friction against the zipper of his trousers.

“John… John… John!” The younger man cried, his eyes suddenly flying open and his hand grabbing John’s wrist to ensure the doctor couldn’t move as he jerked and shuddered through his orgasm.

“Fuck, Sherlock,” John groaned, his cock leaking in his jeans, “that’s it, come for me.”

Sherlock twitched a final time before digging his remaining hand onto his thigh as he coated the inside of his trousers with a load of hot, creamy cum. His soft groans seemingly the only sound in the entire room as John stilled and allowed Sherlock to come back to himself before pulling his own cock from his trousers, uncaring that he was still gloved. Keeping one hand in Sherlock’s mouth, John stroked his cock hard and fast, panting and moaning as his climax approached before spilling over his fist, shirt and jeans.

The two men remained still as they caught their breaths before bursting into silly giggles as Sherlock allowed John’s hand to fall from his mouth with a blush.

“I never thought I'd be so happy to see you get punched.” John smiled.

“I may need to have it happen more often.” Sherlock added before kissing John softly, wincing at the ache in his lip.


End file.
